


How Far Back Does It Go?

by tomkitty



Series: Miscellanea; File LitComp (Works In Progress) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, M/M, Siblings Harry and Hermione, Taking liberties with magical theory, Time Travel Fix-It, Time Turner (Harry Potter), tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomkitty/pseuds/tomkitty
Summary: In a time turner accident at the end of 3rd year, Harry and Hermione are sent back 20 years. Now Hadrian and Maia Rosewood, they must make lives for themselves among those they know to be adults.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/Hermione Granger, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Miscellanea; File LitComp (Works In Progress) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658149
Comments: 7
Kudos: 153





	How Far Back Does It Go?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just one of many wip's I have. I don't have a set updating schedule so I'm not sure when I'll be updating this story next. Please read at your own risk.

“How far back does it go?”

“Theoretically they could go back as far as you want. But legally the most they’re supposed to go back is 24 hours.”

“So even if you keep spinning it back it will stop at 24 hours?”

“Supposedly. Why? How far back do you plan to send us?” Hermione said with a laugh. She watched as Harry kept spinning the time turner, round and round it spun, making a whirring noise as it went.

They had just gotten back to the infirmary not 10 minutes ago after they saved both Buckbeak and Sirius Black. Ron had already nodded off leaving only Harry and Hermione awake.

Harry got a mischievous look on his face and pulled on the time turner’s chain so that it was around the both of them. “Hm, well I’ve always wanted to go to a Queen concert. Imagine being able to see Freddie Mercury perform live! Oh! Or Bowie during his Ziggy Stardust era? Incredible.” He got a faraway look in his eye, probably imagining being there.

Hermione laughed again. “Of course your first thought would be of what concerts you’d want to see.”

They heard the door to the infirmary start to open and Hermione’s eyes went wide. “Quick! Take it off! We can’t get caught with it out!”

Harry panicked and in his scrambling to take off the time turner and get back to his own bed he fell over the side of the one he was sharing with Hermione. With the time turner still around both their necks Hermione ended up falling with him over the edge, landing on top of Harry. There was an audible crack and then the sound of the time turner being activated. Hermione looked down and to her horror she saw where the broken time turner lay between the two of them. It was emitting a golden glow and then the world started to spin.

‘Terrible things happen to wizards who mess with time,’ Hermione remembered the warning she was given and felt ill. She looked at Harry who had lost his glasses in the fall and was staring wide eyed back at her. Then the speed of which the world was spinning picked up and the two of them promptly passed out.

\---

When Hermione awoke she was laying on a bed in the infirmary. Her memory was fuzzy but she didn’t think she had done anything to warrant being kept in the infirmary rather than her own dorm room. Then she remembered. Professor Lupin turning into a werewolf. Saving Buckbeak and Sirius Black. The run in with dementors. Harry playing with the time turner. The fall. The time turner breaking. The golden light.

Oh no.

She sat up abruptly and looked around. Harry was next to her, still asleep, his glasses nowhere in sight. Ron was, he wasn’t there. Hermione got worried. With his injury Madam Pomfrey would have kept him confined to the infirmary for at least three days. There was movement out of the corner of her eye and as she whipped her head around she saw Professor Mcgonagall walk into the room.

“Oh thank heavens, you’re finally awake,” she said, walking over to her.

“How long have I been out?” she asked.

“Not long, about 8 hours or so.” She summoned a chair and sat down next to Hermione’s bed. “How are you feeling dear?”

“A little out of sorts if I’m being honest ma’am,” Hermione said. “How did I get here?”

“We found you here. You and the young man on the bed next to you. Both of you were unconscious and a little banged up so we took care of you and placed you in bed to rest.”

Hermione looked over at Harry again and saw that he was wearing the hospital wing pajamas and his wand was resting on the bedside table next to him. She looked down and noticed she was in the same state of dress and her wand was resting on the bedside table next to her.

“Our medi-witch, Madam Pomfrey had taken care of your persons while the house elves took care of your clothes. They are ready for you to change back into when you wish. However, I have a few questions for you. Most importantly, how did you come to have this particular time turner in your possession?”

Hermione blinked. “I was given it at the beginning of the year so that I could take more classes.”

“Is that so,” Professor Mcgonagall frowned.

“What’s wrong ma’am?”

“This time turner belongs to me. In fact it’s sitting in my office right now, undamaged, of course. This is a very special time turner to me as it holds sentimental value. For me to give it to you just for classes well, I’m at a loss as to why I would endanger students like that.” She trailed off as she looked at the broken time turner in her hand.

“Ma’am?”

“I suppose I had to. Time being the way it is. If you’re here now that means you were always meant to be here. But still, this isn’t a safe time. What do you know of the political climate right now?”

“Well, that really depends ma’am. You don’t know who I am correct?”

Professor Mcgonagall nodded.

“Which means that I haven’t started attending Hogwarts yet, which could make it any time before I started. Might I ask, what’s the date?”

“July 5, 1974.”

“1974!” Harry shouted as he abruptly sat up.

Hermione whipped her head to the side and stared at Harry, first with relief that he was awake and then with anger.

Harry noticed the look in her eyes and got out of bed backing away from Hermione slowly. Her hair started to crackle as she stared him down.

“Now, Mion-”

“Don’t you dare! This is your fault! ‘How far back does it go’ indeed! I’m going to kill you!” With that she launched herself out of bed and towards Harry. Harry ran for his life. He was a quick runner but within the confined space of the infirmary Hermione caught up with him quickly so Harry tried to keep a bed between the two of them at all times. “Twenty years! You sent us back twenty years!”

“It was an accident! You said it was only supposed to go back 24 hours!”

“Yes, that was before you broke it!” Hermione leapt over the bed while Harry scrambled back onto the one behind him.

“What is going on in here! This is an infirmary, not a playground. Back into bed both of you! You may be healed up physically but you are not leaving here for at least another day and you certainly should not be running around!”

Hermione and Harry both froze at the commanding tone of Madam Pomfrey. “Sorry Madam,” they both said and made their way back to their beds.

Professor Mcgonagall cleared her throat. “Ah, so it was an accident that brought you to this time. That is, that is unfortunate.”

Hermione understood but Harry looked confused.

At his expression Professor Mcgonagall looked sad. “I’m sorry to say this but the only way for you to move forward in time is naturally. You’ll have to make lives for yourselves here. I’m so very sorry.”

Hermione closed her eyes. She knew this. Time turners were only made to send people backwards in time. A way to send someone forward had yet to be invented, not that there were many people willing to try. ‘Terrible things happen to wizards who meddle with time.’ Things like getting stuck 20 years in the past.

There was a sharp intake of breath from her left and she looked over at Harry. She saw the look in his eyes. “No.”

“But Mion-”

“NO. We can’t. We can’t meddle no matter how much we may want to. Do you have any idea what-” Hermione paused, how could she explain this to Harry so he could understand? Then she remembered that movie Harry had seen and been obsessed with for awhile. It was one of the first movies he had been able to watch in full, instead of just hearing snippets of shows and movies at the Dursley’s, therefore it had been his favorite. “1.21 gigawatts.”

Harry gave her a confused look before realization dawned on his face. Tears filled his eyes but he nodded, knowing she was right. What if he did something and erased himself from existence. What if he created some kind of dystopian future where Voldemort ruled? No, they couldn’t risk it. They couldn’t meddle.

Professor Mcgonagall cleared her throat again. “I see you both have come to the same conclusion I have. Events must progress as they originally did in your timeline. I will not ask you about the future but the question is, what to do with you now? You are both Hogwarts students correct?”

They both nodded.

“Then you will need to be enrolled as transfer students as you are clearly not first years.”

“We were meant to be starting our fourth year ma'am,” Hermione said.

Professor Mcgonagall nodded. “It seems to have slipped my mind to ask but what are your names?”

Hermione opened her mouth to answer and then closed it. She very well couldn’t give her real name, even if it was just to Professor Mcgonagall. They would need an alias if they were to live in this time. She glanced at Harry who seemed to understand the problem.

“Or, for the sake of the timeline, what would you wish to be called?” She wanted to know their true names, just to get an inkling of who they were, but it was like she said. She didn’t want to know about the future and so alias’ would be best. She would learn their true names when the time came for it to be known.

“I’m Hadrian. Klein and she’s my,”

“Sister. Maia,” Hermione said.

Hermione shot Harry a look. ‘Klein?’ she mouthed at him. Harry just shrugged.

“Okay, Hadrian and Maia it is,” Professor Mcgonagall said, smiling indulgently at them. “Now, there are a few things you must do in order to ensure that your secret is kept.”

\---

A few days after their initial arrival, Professor McGonagall took them to Diagon Alley so they could get the rest of their situation sorted and told them she would meet them back at the Leaky Cauldron at 5pm.

Their first stop was Gringott’s where they took an adoption potion in order to become siblings and made a plea to Lady Magic for a name change. Once the plea was made a golden light surrounded the two of them and their appearance began to change.

Harry grew until he was about two inches taller than Hermione. His hair smoothed out into artful waves instead of the tangled mess of hair it normally was, and it lightened a few shades into a nice deep brown color with golden undertones rather than black. His eyesight was fixed, his eye color changed from bright green to a deeper emerald color with flecks of gold, and his facial features changed so that he no longer resembled his father. His skin tone was now a different shade of brown that looked golden in the sun and his face was softer and held an angelic quality to it. He was beautiful.

Hermione’s hair also smoothed out, falling in voluminous waves and it darkened to the same shade of deep brown. Her eye color changed to the same deep emerald green with flecks of gold as Harry and her skin tone held the same medium brown quality as Harry’s with olive gold undertones. Her teeth evened out so that her front teeth were no longer so prominent and her face also took on the same soft, angelic look. They truly did look like siblings now and could be mistaken for twins if one didn’t know of their age difference.

After admiring their new features they took inheritance tests to confirm their new names and were pleasantly surprised by the results.

_Hadrian Saphir Rosewood_  
_Birthdate: July 31, 1960_  
_Father: Cadmus Leo Rosewood_  
_Mother: Urania Terra Rosewood nee Rowan_  
_Heir Peverell_  
_Heir Gryffindor_  
_Heir Slytherin (by conquest)_  
_Ravenclaw Scion_  
_Rosewood Scion_  
_Rowan Scion_

_Maia Selene Rosewood_  
_Birthdate: September 19, 1959_  
_Father: Cadmus Leo Rosewood_  
_Mother: Urania Terra Rosewood nee Rowan_  
_Heir Ravenclaw_  
_Heir Rosewood_  
_Heir Rowan_  
_Peverell Scion_  
_Gryffindor Scion_

“Hadrian Saphir,” Harry, now Hadrian, said, “I like the sound of that! And look! Maia Selene! That sounds really pretty.”

“What does this mean?” Hermione, now Maia, asked as she looked at the parchment. “How can I be an heir? And our parents' names? I’m muggleborn.”

“It means that Lady Magic is on your side this day as she has created an ironclad identity for you. The Rosewood and Rowan families.” Ragnock, the head of Gringott’s and their accounts manager, explained. “Very prominent families whose lines were thought to have died out. Due to the families giving birth to squibs.”

“But, isn't this, I don't know, a form of line theft? We can't just take their name can we?”

“Interesting thing about family lines. Lady Magic has the right to grant any person she deems worthy lines that have died out. But, if that were the case it would specify on the parchment that it was by magic. There isn't any notation of that which means that you already had a right to claim these lines. You have magical ancestors somewhere in your family tree, most likely squibs.”

Maia nodded in understanding. She had a theory about muggleborns being descendants from squibs but she hadn’t had a chance to research her theory yet. With their identities sorted they claimed their heirship rings, adorned their signet rings which also doubled as a way to pay for large purchases, purchased Gringotts pouches which had direct access to the vault of their choosing, thanked the goblins for their time, and left.

It was only noon so they spent the rest of their day making purchases in Diagon Alley. Their first stop was Madam Malkin’s for their robes and uniforms. But as they were fitted for their robes they noticed the design was a little different. It was a full robe, completely covering them from back to front and not at all like the open front robes they previously wore.

“Madam Malkin,” Maia asked, “are robes the only thing that Hogwarts students wear?”

“Of course dear! What else would they wear?”

Maia bit her lip, making herself sound unsure. “Well, my brother and I, we were raised muggle, you see, with our parents being squibs and all. We’ve never really worn robes before and it’s just,” she trailed off and began to fidget.

Madam Malkin nodded in understanding. She was used to those being raised in the muggle world being uncomfortable wearing robes for the first time. “You’re not fully comfortable with the idea of wearing just a robe and your undergarments?”

Maia nodded.

“Not to worry dear. Robes do cover you completely, as they’re meant to do, but if you still aren’t comfortable I know some people who have taken to wearing muggle clothing underneath to make them feel more secure. You can’t tell the difference with the robes being as long as they are so no one would be the wiser!”

Maia smiled brightly at the witch and thanked her for the advice. Once their fitting was done they were told that their robes would be ready in two hours time, allowing them to make the rest of their purchases for school before needing to be back to pick them up.

Now that they were made aware of it, they did notice that almost no one was out and about in muggle clothes. Nearly everyone was in full robes and the few that weren’t, were wearing open front robes over formal looking clothing. Maia and Hadrian stood out drastically compared to everyone else. It was all very surreal and definitely not what they were used to seeing.

Deciding that they needed a new wardrobe they quickly made their way over to Twilfit and Tattings, a rather upscale shop but seemingly the only place where they could purchase muggle-esque clothing, however formal they may be. They were promptly seen to and eventually left the shop in new robes and with an order for a full wardrobe of undergarments, socks, dresses for Maia, trousers, button down shirts, blazers, casual robes done in both full and open front style, and a few different pairs of dress robes that would be ready for pick up in three hours.

At first Maia wasn’t sure why Hadrian wanted to buy so many clothes but then figured it must have come from the fact that he grew up never having much of anything to call his own. Actually having money, and not just his trust vault money but millions of galleons to spend however he wished must have been a dream for Hadrian.

She could admit, with her parents being dentists, that she had been well off. Not rich, but they could afford to go on trips at least once a year and she tended to always get what she asked for. She knew Harry hadn’t grown up as she did. If he wanted to splurge a little bit then she wouldn’t stop him.

Once the clothes were dealt with they headed off to purchase the rest of their supplies. First came their school and personal trunks. They decided it was best that they keep their school and personal items separate. Their school trunk had the basic storage compartments for their robes, books, potions ingredients, and an extra compartment for other supplies.

Meanwhile they decided to go all out for their personal trunks. The shop was offering a special on their new wizard space portable homes with internal compartments. Entering the trunk you were led to a room with four doors. Behind each door was a customized space. A full flat that had a kitchen, bathroom, living area, study, and bedroom behind the first door. The second held a library, the third a potions lab, and the last was a spare storage room that could later be customized. In addition to that it had the basic compartments that every standard trunk had for easy access to items. Each compartment had customizable passwords that would be decided by the owner and on top of that, the trunks could only be opened and entered by those who had been keyed into it. They also decided that the trunks had to have wandless shrinking and featherlight charms as well as a chain attachment that allowed them to wear it around their necks.

Now that they had their trunks they filled them with supplies and books that they would most likely need for school as well as whatever caught their eyes. Before they knew it, a little over three hours had passed and they needed to pick up their clothes. Then went back to Madam Malkin’s to pick up their school robes first, then stopped over at Twilfit and Tattings for their wardrobe.

Once that was finished, they had enough time to stop for ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour before they headed to the Leaky Cauldron. Professor McGonagall arrived there precisely at 5pm, only startling slightly at their new appearances, and took them back to Hogwarts.

\---

Because of their heirships they didn't have to worry about money or a place to live after school, but while they were still underage it was decided that they would stay at Hogwarts rather than be made to stay in an orphanage during the summers. They were brought to the rooms that they would be sharing with their year, Maia in the girls dorm and Hadrian in the boys, and were instructed to set up their area as it would be theirs until the end of the school year.

With their identities and living situation settled they developed a backstory using information they learned about Cadmus and Urania at Gringotts. Their parents were both born from squibs in the Rosewood and Rowan lines. They had received Hogwarts letters when they were eleven but their parents declined admittance stating that they would be moving and would send their children elsewhere.

In reality, their parents had been unsure about sending their children to a world that had so harshly rejected them and their parents. Instead they had been homeschooled. Squibs could still get into the wizarding world after all. They purchased all the needed supplies and learned the subjects together. At least they did until they lost their parents in a death eater raid. Now that they were wards of the ministry they were being sent to finish their schooling at Hogwarts. It worked perfectly because Cadmus and Urania had been a couple and had died in a raid together. They really did have all their bases covered if someone wanted to look into their situation.

By the end of July they had settled into a routine. Hadrian and Maia had both gotten jobs in Hogsmeade, Hadrian at Scrivenshaft’s Quill Shop and Maia at Writ n’ Thought: Secondhand Books, so the two of them would make their way down there to work their shifts. They worked only 6 hour shifts but it was every day from 9am to 4pm with a break for lunch in between. The two of them made good money, not that they really needed it, but it was good to know that if they ever lost access to their accounts they had a fair amount of galleons saved up.

When they weren’t at work they were studying. Hadrian decided that rather than continue with Divination and Care of Magical Creatures, he would take up Ancient Runes and Arithmancy while Maia dropped all elective classes except Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. She was helping Hadrian get a grasp on the material and get caught up with all the third year work before the school year started. To her surprise, he was actually doing quite well. As it turns out, Hadrian was quite studious and soaked up information as she did.

They discovered, quite by accident, that the trace was not applied to them. Hermione had been reading a book about Ministry law when she discovered a section about the trace. The trace wasn’t applied to underage wizards but rather to the wands themselves. Since they came from the future their wands wouldn’t be registered with the Ministry yet, and couldn’t be registered or else it would create a paradox when it came time for their younger selves to purchase their wands. Hadrian decided to be the one to test out the theory and casted a simple lumos. When nothing happened, Maia did the same. They ran through all the spells they knew and still nothing happened.

They grinned at each other. They definitely would be using this to their advantage. So in addition to working and studying they also spent several days out of the week practicing spells. With the world being the way it was, they knew the importance of perfecting their spellwork as well as learning how to cast non verbally. They started with the easy first year spells first and began to work their way up from there.


End file.
